Belmont
by Boonie-Bevins
Summary: The Beacon Hills Mental Institute, Belmont is housing some disturbed teenagers. Stiles can't even remember how long he has been there, but things change when three new kids get transferred there and he gets a roommate named Scott, a kid with terrible anxiety. Stiles finds a friendship in him he didn't think was possible considering that they both live in a nut house.
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own Teen Wolf.

Beacon Hills Mental Institute For Young Adults - How did we all end up here? Derek, the guy with PTSD. Stiles the kid with parasomnia, Lydia has a Narcissistic personality disorder, Scott is dealing with terrible anxiety. Isaac has depressive disorder, and Allison keeps going into Fugue States.

My dad visits me everyday, but today Belmont was closed to visitors. Three new kids were getting transferred in from another program a few cities over because it was closing down.

I was told one of them would be my roommate because their running out of room for the patients.

Great.

Let me tell you something about this place.

_You never get out._

You never get better.

Sure they talk about helping you beat your illness and living your life outside of here, but that is bull. Most of the people who leave usually end up here again. The point being 'You Never Get Better.'

I believe that mental illnesses aren't a sickness, but a part of you. Some people develop it from certain events, and it becomes a part of you that you can't get rid of, you can only hide it.

And some people do hide it. I was never good at hiding anything. I try not to sleep because I have terrible nightmares, and I sleepwalk. They call me a Parasomniac, someone who sleepwalks and has nightmares. I have Hallucinations too, so they say. To be honest I don't really know what is real and what is not, but what I know about myself is that I have one parent, my dad.

My mom died when I was really young, ever since then I've never been the same and that's when I started showing signs of parasomnia, I wasn't eating and when I would sleep I would get really confused when I would wake up somewhere that wasn't my bed.

It got really bad and after a while my dad decided I needed 'professional help' and that is how I became a patient here.

I was sitting in the rec room staring out one of the many barred windows when the security guards brought in the new kids.

There were three of them, two guys, one girl. One of the guys was tall with dark hair and emerald eyes.

The other was a little shorter with hair the color of coffee and brown eyes, and the girl had long orange hair pulled into a pony tail, pale skin, and green eyes.

They were each holding a new set of clothes and toothbrush. They all had the same outfit on: A white t-shirt and blue cotton pants. The same thing we all wear. One of the guards brought the shorter kid with brown eyes to me and said,

"Stiles, this is Scott, your new roommate." and then walked away. Me and Scott exchanged an awkward glance. I decided to try to be friends with him, because everyone needs a friend.

I smiled at him and said,

"Hey, I'm Stiles." and held out my hand. Scott looked around longingly before shaking my hand.

"Hey." He said timidly. I got up so I could show him to our room.

"I'll show you where our room is." I said as I started walking down the hall. He followed without another word.

A/N: Just trying out the first chapter to see if anyone likes it. Please review, and give suggestions! I have a lot of ideas for this!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The first chapter had a really good response! Thank you to everyone who Favorited/followed/reviewed/read it, I appreciate it so much! Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update once a week, I hope I can keep that up! :) Here is the next one! Enjoy!

I showed Scott our small room. It has two twin beds, a desk with a lamp, and a chair in front of it. Scott set his stuff on the empty bed and sat down on it.

"So," I said "what's your story?" I was actually curious, I mean if we have to live in the same room we might as well be friends.

Scott wouldn't make eye contact with me. He kept looking around the room. as if he was looking for a way out, I know the feeling. Too well, I might say. Being trapped in the same place, not being able to leave can mess with your head.

"It's okay man, you don't have to talk to me." I finally said. Surprised, he looked at me as if I was the first person to ever say that. As I was turning to leave he said something.

"I tried to kill myself," Shocked, I turned around. "A month ago." he said again holding up his wrists, they were wrapped in bandages. I didn't know what to say, what do you say to that?

"Oh." I said. "Do you want to go to the rec room?" I asked. He nodded, a sign of relief flooded his face, like he was glad not to have to talk about it any more.

I didn't ask Scott anymore questions. I figured if he wanted to talk about it he would. When we were in the rec room I asked him if he wanted to play a game or something but he just shook his head and said he was going back to our room, and turned and left.

Instead of going after him I stayed in there, looking around at all the people in there, some sitting in the corner talking to themselves. Some playing games, and others just sitting and staring out the windows. I noticed the other guy that came in with Scott sitting in a chair next to a window scanning the room frantically, like he was looking for someone. His eyes found mine and he suddenly stood up and started walking towards me. I didn't know why or what he was doing but he looked really angry. He grabbed the front of my shirt and shoved me up against the wall,

"They're coming!" he shouted. "They're coming for you! Run!" he kept shouting and yelling at me. Shocked I couldn't think of what to say, his emerald eyes were so full of fear I was scared to wonder who was coming. By the time I said 'what?' two guards were pulling him off me, and dragging him away down the hall. I wondered what they would do to him.

* * *

Hit with a sudden wave of fatigue I decided to go back to my room, not wanting anymore interaction today with anyone. I couldn't avoid Scott, but I didn't think he would talk to me anyway. I was really tired which was unusual for me at this time of day, I mean I'm always tired, but this was different. I felt like I was going to pass out. I stumbled to my room and immediately passed out on the bed...

..."_Stiles!"_ I heard someone say. _"Wake up..." _But the voice was gone. And I was alone. It was quiet. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark and I was in the woods laying in the dirt. The darkness all around me seeping into my skin, swallowing me until I couldn't see anything. It was so cold and all I could see was black. I could hear whispering around me, voices. I couldn't make sense of what they were saying. Fear grew inside me.

"Who's there?" I whispered back, hoping this would end and that my fears would disappear and I would wake up in my bed.

"_Come to us..." _The voices said. _"Come...Stiles" "Come.."_

I tried to turn and run, but my feet were stuck on something I couldn't see. I couldn't see anything. I started to panic and scream for help, but there was no one there to help me, only the voices calling my name, beckoning me to them.

"Help!" I screamed anyways, and struggled, against whatever was holding me down, I couldn't move my hands or feet. The darkness around me seemed to be getting darker and I was falling further in to it. I was falling. _falling._

* * *

Suddenly I was awake. I was screaming. Crying. Scott was holding me down.

"Calm down! Stiles! It's okay!" I heard him say, he had me in a head lock so I couldn't see his face.

"Breathe." He said. In, out. In, out. I breathed. In, out, in, out. As his grip loosened I slowly caught my breath.

"It was just a dream." I whispered to myself, rubbing my eyes, and wiping the sweat off my face.

"Some dream." Scott said, "Dude are you okay?" he asked as he got off the bed and sat on his own.

"I'm okay, It's just-...thats why I'm here, or one of the reasons. Nightmares. Night Terrors." But I never had that dream before. It was different from the dreams I've had before, It just felt so _real_. Scott still looked concerned.

"It's okay man, just go back to sleep. I'm fine." He looked me straight in the eye, as if he wanted to say something.

"Stiles...uh..you were talking in your sleep." He said.

"What was I saying?" I asked eagerly. What could I have been saying?

"You said, _'They're coming, leave now.'"_

I did? Who was coming? Who were those voices? Why did I say that? 'It was just a dream' I told myself,

but it was not, in fact _just_ a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't fall asleep again. I didn't want to have another nightmare like that again. Who did that guy mean when he said, 'They're coming for me' ? Who's coming?

The thoughts in my head wouldn't shut up. All I wanted to do was turn off my brain, but that wasn't going to happen so I gave up and just thought about the nightmare. I felt so helpless, so afraid.

I could hear Scott breathing.

"Dude, you snore." I said to him jokingly. A grin creeping across my face.

"Dude, So do you." He said back, I could practically hear his smile through the dark.

They lock us in at night so I don't even have anywhere to go when I have insomnia. Maybe having someone to talk to will help.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" he answered. I wondered how I should phrase this,

"What's the deal with that guy who came in with you?"

"You mean Derek?"

"I guess. Dark hair, green eyes."

"Yeah, that's Derek. He's a Paranoid Schizophrenic. And he's got really bad PTSD because of something that happened to his family, they all died in a fire I think. Why do you ask?" He said yawning. That makes a lot of sense now, at least why he was freaking out at me, he's just paranoid. But that didn't sound like the truth.

"I- " was at a loss for words of what to say to him. Do I tell him what Derek said to me?

"He was screaming at me earlier after you left the rec room." I decided to trust Scott with this, I don't know why I feel comfortable with him, but I do.

"What was he saying?" he asked.

"Uh.. He said 'They're coming for you! Run!"

"Well he's a little messed up in the head, I mean he thinks everyone is out to get him. For as long as I've known him he has thought everyone around him wants to hurt him. Maybe he thought someone was out to get you and wanted to help you out or something. But whatever he meant, you can't take it seriously."

I can't take it seriously? What about that nightmare? It just felt so real, Dammit!

I just said 'Okay' though and turned over, pretending like I was going to sleep. Trying to rid my mind of the horrible dream and think about something good. There isn't much good in my life but I still have memories of my mother before she died. I remember her and my dad being so happy. I would come home from school and she would be there and she would make me a snack and help me with my homework. The day she died is still the worst day of my life. I will admit that this place is a total hell-hole, but I would suffer anything if I could have one more day with my mother. God, I hate this place. The only good part of my day is when my dad visits. We talk, he tells me about his cases and I tell him about my therapy. I try to tell him I'm getting better, but he can see right through it. I don't know if I will ever get better. At least not all the way.

* * *

In the morning I showed Scott the mess hall, where we eat. He didn't seem very excited, probably due to the fact that he's depressed but whatever. They give us chores to do like washing dishes or sweeping, stuff like that. Only the kids who are able to do that stuff are allowed. They don't let some kids wash dishes in the case that they would steal a knife or something. Believe me it has happened before.

After we ate breakfast I got mine and Scott's list. Not much, wipe down all the tables after breakfast and sweep. After we're done we go back to our room.

"I have therapy in an hour." I said to Scott. He just nodded and laid down on his bed. I wish I could just lie down and not do anything today. I only participate in therapy because my dad wants me to, but its total crap.

"See you later." I said to Scott. He didn't look up.

* * *

Dr. Belle is one of the many therapists here. She has been mine for a while now.

"How are you today Stiles?" Dr. Belle asked once we were both sitting comfortably in her office.

"Uh..fine I guess."

"Fine? Any Nightmares?"

I nodded.

"The usual." I said wanting to avoid them all together.

"What about your new roommate?"

"Scott? Yeah he's fine." I said.

"So everything is just _fine? _Are you sure? Has Anything happen to you lately?" What does she mean? Derek? Why is she suddenly so interested in whats happening to me? I decided not to mention Derek.

"No. Nothing" She scribbled something in her notebook. 'Keep it together Stiles' I told myself. She looked at me, a suspicious look in her eyes slowly fading away.

* * *

After the (never ending talk about my feelings) fifty minutes was over I decided to go to the rec room. Even though I was really tired I just wanted to distract myself. I tried to read for a while but I couldn't sit still long enough to even read a whole page. Whatever.

Just as I looked up I saw Derek walk in, he looked like crap, dark circles under his raw eyes, sour expression on his face. Two guards were trailing him closely. His wide eyes met mine, still full of the frantic fear like they were yesterday. He stared at me for a moment and then kept walking and sat down on the other side of the room. I don't really know what I was thinking when I went to talk to him, but I knew he knew something or at least thought he knew something that _I needed_ to know.

He looked genuinely surprised when I sat down.

"What did you mean yesterday?" I said eagerly.

"What are you talking about?" his voice was unsteady.

"Yesterday. _You_ said 'They're coming for you! Run!' What were you talking about?" I demanded, my desire to know getting the better of me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he lied through his mouth, but his eyes were communicating something totally different. Terror. Fear. Whatever you want to call it, he was scared. Why was he lying? What would make him want to lie to me?

What did the guards do to him after they dragged him away?

What is this about?

And why did I get the feeling something bad was going to happen soon?


	4. Chapter 4

Derek stood up to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked. His emerald eyes stared at me.

"I can't talk to you, I'm not supposed to."

"What? Why?" But he turned and left without another word.

After Derek walked away I tried to piece the information that I knew together.

First, that I had a terrible nightmare that felt so real I believed a crazy person when he told me someone was coming after me.

Second, that Derek was lying to me, who knows why.

And third, I had this terrible feeling. The worst feeling that something awful was about to happen.

It didn't make any sense, at least why all of this was happening. Maybe it has something to do with Scott, Derek, and that girl who came with them.

It was about the time my father usually visited, but he wasn't here yet, so I waited for him in the rec room like I always did.

Visiting hours were almost up and he wasn't here. He probably just got held up at work.

I hoped.

He never showed up. He's never missed a visit before. Why didn't he come? I tried to calm myself and stop my hands from shaking.

I looked around the room to find that there were no visitors for anyone. So I'm not the only one? There is usually a good amount of visitors here, we have a lot of patients. I tried not to worry about and told myself dad would come tomorrow.

* * *

He didn't show...where was he? Where was my dad? My head started spinning and I was losing my breath, I couldn't breathe. I stumbled back to my room, falling all over the place...I made it in there and immediately collapsed to the cold floor. My head spinning and panic taking over me, I curled in on myself wishing it all away. Everything. Trying to breathe and find my way back. All I could see was black. Dark.

"Stiles..! Are you okay?" I heard far away.

"_Stiles!"_

I heard again, but I was drifting further and further into the black. With useless eyes I felt around, looking for something to pull me back.

I grabbed hold of something. A hand. I heard a voice again.

"Stiles. Breathe!" I heard again, closer this time.

"Look at me! Breathe!" It said.

I didn't know how long I was struggling to breath, but when I could finally see again I saw Scott's worried face.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked, concern flooding his eyes. Catching a hold of my breathe I nodded.

"It's okay, I've gotten them before too." Scott admitted. I nodded again, feeling more calm. Scott helped me sit up and then he stood.

"I'll get you some water." He said and left the room. I found unsteady balance on my feet and walked to my bed to sit. Just as I was beginning to sort through my thoughts. Scott burst back into the room empty-handed.

"Dude where's my water?" I said sarcastically. But then I noticed the look of fear in his hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"There's no one out there, its empty, I looked around and it's dead out there."

"Whats going on?" I thought aloud. I stood on my wobbly feet, trying to force out the shaking unsuccessfully. I followed Scott out the door into the dimly lit hallway.

We started walking down the hall to the rec room. There was no one. I mean I know it was almost night, but the patients wouldn't be in their rooms yet. Side by side we walked around corner after corner looking for any sign of life.

No one. No guards. No one.

Just as I was about to give up looking I heard something. Someone. It was sort of like a scuff on the floor, like the scrape of a shoe.

"Did you hear that?" I said to Scott. He nodded his head and pointed toward the closest door that was half-open.

We silently agreed to enter in three...two...one...

We(silently as we could)tiptoed through the door to see the same setup as our own room, but in this room one of the beds was turned over, as if it was a shield, or a cover. I cautiously walked around it to see who or what was behind it that was making barely audible noises that I heard from that hallway.

I was surprised to see it was Derek, crouched down on the floor, hands covering his ears.

"Derek?" Scott said. "Are you okay?"

Derek looked up at us. His face conveying an expression full of uneasiness. His bloodshot eyes looking back and forth at the two of us.

He shook his head quickly,

"They're here!" He whispered nervously. Me and Scott exchanged a nervous glance.

"Who?" I asked determined to find out who Derek was so afraid of.

"Shhh.." He said holding his index finger to his chapped lips. "They will hear you."

"Who?" I whispered back again desperately needing to know who he was talking about.

"The ones we lost." He finally whispered. The room was silent. I looked at Scott.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

His eyes darted around the room frantically.

"We need to get out of here." Derek said standing up and walking out around his fortress of the bed and pillows. "We need to go.."

"Where?" I said.

"Anywhere. Out of this place." I nodded. I agreed that leaving was a good idea because I wanted to find my dad and see if he was alright. I was worried sick about him. I haven't seen him in three days.

Derek walked to the door and turned around.

"Was there anyone out there?" he asked. Me and Scott shook our heads.

"Okay. You guys just follow me, I've tried to figure a way out, its been hard with those guards trailing me like dogs, but I think I might have found a way, or at least something to try."

"Okay." Me and Scott said together.

"Okay, let's go." Derek said and we all stepped out into the hallway together.


	5. Escape

Sorry this is short! I will update sooner! next chapter! :) thanks for reading!

We walked down the empty halls looking in every room. There was no one. I wondered how Derek knew all of this.

"Derek, how do you know all this?" I asked, "What happened?"

And what did he mean when he said, 'the ones we lost' ?

Derek stopped, and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"They followed us here and they're after you, and me, and Scott, Isaac, and some other patients. You have to believe me." He said looking me right in the eye.

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that I don't know what you want me to believe! You won't explain anything!" He looked at the ground, and then at me

"Let's keep moving. We're can't talk about it. They'll know."

Okay, maybe he was a little crazy, but something about his words made me believe them. I can't really say, maybe the fear in his voice when he spoke or the anxiety in his eyes. Whatever this was, it was scary. Or at least to him.

We circled back to the rec room again, I looked all around us at the windows protected by bars that made this place look like a prison. Night had fallen bringing darkness. Lighting flickered and illuminated the room for a second and was followed by a loud crack of thunder that made all three of us jump out of fear. Hard rain followed the thunder, beating down on the windows. The only source of light was from the windows and it was very faint. We were almost in complete darkness. Scott walked over to the light switches and flipped the first one up, but nothing happened. The power was out.

"What are we supposed to do?" Derek walked up to one of the windows and pulled something small out his pocket, it looked like a knife. He was using it to unscrew the screws used to hold the bars over the windows. One at a time he unscrewed four and lifted the bars off of the window in one quick movement and set it on the ground. The window had a padlock on it too. What did the people here think, we were criminals?

Derek pulled something else out of his pocket, a small pin, then he started picking the lock.

A minute later he was taking it off and sliding the window up to show an escape from this hell hole.

He looked at me and then Scott and then said, "Lets go." and then climbed out into the storm.


	6. Escape Part 2

I looked at Scott and then climbed out into the rain after Derek. My feet landed on the wet ground and the rain fell on me with full force. I turned to help Scott out. But what I saw was Scott being dragged away by dark shapes that resembled smoke.

"Stiles! _HELP!"_ He shouted. I tried to jump back through the window but it was closed and locked and another dark figure was putting the bars back on the window to keep me out. I saw his face one last time as they dragged his kicking and screaming form around the corner, he looked so afraid.

"Derek!" I shouted as I banged on the window trying to get it open, Derek was there in a second trying to help me get it open, but Scott and the black figures already disappeared.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" I kept repeating. What do we do? I looked to Derek as he continued banging on the window.

"What are they going to do to him!?" I demanded, not going to take any more crap from him. His face, dripping with rain water turned to look at mine.

But I already knew from the look in his eyes. They're going to kill him.

"How long do we have?" I asked. He shook his head. "I think they might keep him alive until they have everyone they want."

"You think? Tell me how you know this Derek, or I swear to God-" I shouted. "You'll do what? Because as far as I'm concerned without me you won't even get close enough to help Scott. So stop yelling and follow me." He walked through the rain around the building to the entrance. I followed without another word.

* * *

Once we were under cover Derek started pacing back and forth.

"Okay, whats your plan?" I said. Derek ran his shaking fingers through his dripping hair.

"I don't know. We need to get back in there somehow."

"We could go find my dad. He could help. He's the sheriff." I said trying to figure out a way we could help Scott.

Derek shook his head.

"No police. They won't believe us." I understood. But the proof of all the people missing would be enough to at least get them to look into it. Where did they go anyway?

"Then what do we do?" I pressed again. I felt nervous. I couldn't stop shaking.

"We need to find another way inside. Maybe the back door. or.." His sentence was cut off by the crack of thunder. The storm was becoming unbearable to be in even though we were under the overpass next to the entrance, we needed to get somewhere safe. I wouldn't consider inside safe, but as soon as I looked at the door I noticed the handle was missing, I walked over to it and pushed it open with my hand. Just like that.

I looked to Derek eyes wide with apprehension.

This is too easy. I thought.


End file.
